Perry and Penny
by gravity5
Summary: Perry has been really lonely. It is platypus mating season and he knows that he will just have to pull through this one and not distract himself. What if one female platypus changes his whole life. Come see the love story and I'm sorry for all you Doofapus fans but this is a Perry/OC story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys I am here with a special new entry in the Phineas and Ferb world. If you haven't heard of me before it's must be because…I'm new. I'm a real Perry the Platypus fan and I hate, no I despise, those Dr. Doof and Perry pairings. I'm going to give the platypus a girlfriend. Tell me how you liked it.

It was platypus mating season. Perry was depressed although he did a good job of hiding it. He was never really in a relationship. Oh sure, he had a few girlfriends but they never actually were serious. His wristwatch beeped. Now he would occupy his day with work to keep his mind off mating season. He slipped by his family unnoticed and crawled into the secret entrance behind the couch. He shuddered as he'd have to think about the three cold months without a mate. Perry put on his serious face as he awaited his assignment from Major Monogram.

Monogram states, "Good news, Agent P. We actually know what Dr. Doofenshmirtz is doing today. He has created a Rewind-inator that can rewind time and even people's ages. This may be a tough mission considering its hand censored but you'll know what to do. Monogram out." Perry packed a rope and a laser gun and headed out on his hover car until the screen popped up again. "Sorry Agent P. It seems we have a new recruit. Her name is Penny the Platypus. Don't worry; she is only younger than you by a few months. I assigned her… as your new…partner. Good luck Agent P's. Monogram out again."

Right as he finished, a breath-taking cream colored platypus with blue eyes and a feather in her fedora walked out. Perry's jaw dropped and Penny blushed. Perry quickly regained composure and opened the door for her. Those of you who think he's love struck, he is far from it. He was only being a gentleman. He was still his old serious self. Penny hopped in. A/N: They will be talking.

"Hi. I'm Penny."

"Nice."  
"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Perry."

"This is my first mission. How many missions have you gone on?"

"Do you always ask this many questions?"

"Do you always respond with a question?"

"Look Sheila, just do your job and stay out of me way." Penny stayed silent for the entire ride. They entered the building and rode the elevator up to the apartment. Perry stopped at the door. Penny jumped up and down with glee.

"Are we gonna kick the door down or crack a code sequence or pick the lock?"

Perry shook his head. "We are going to use the key under the mat." Penny's face fell as he unlocked the door. Right as they stepped in, a large hand grabbed and smooshed them in the fist. Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked in. "Ah, Perry the Platypus…and Penny the Platypus. The agency told me about you and I'm sorry for the tight—Aww, you look so cute together." Yeah, if you call being crushed together with the Grouch cute, Penny thought. They both growled at Dr. D but he continued as if he hadn't noticed. "Okay, back story short, I've always dreaded the day I would realize I was old."

"Too late for that", said Perry. Penny giggled.

"Anyway," said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "I created the Rewind-inator to make me young forever. I'll also kill plants and stuff until I'm made leader of the Tri-State Area. Pretty good plan right and only my hand can operate it, so ha!"

Perry struggled to get out of the trap and racked his brain to find a way out but couldn't think of anything. Suddenly, the hand let them free. Perry turned to Penny.

"What did you do?" asked Perry. Penny held up a feather and inserted it back into her hat.

"Simple," said Perry arms crossed.

"I learnt from the best," replied Penny. "Let me put this feather into good use." Penny ran over to Doofenshmirtz.

"What-," said Doofenshmirtz but he was interrupted as Penny tickled him. Perry decided it was his time for action as he look the doctor hand and put it on the hand pad. He put in the code for self destruct. The clock counted down from 10.

"We're leaving Penny." Penny returned the feather to her hat. Perry and Penny jumped off the building sailing on their hangliders. Dr Doofensmirtz called, "Curse you Perry and Penny and send me pictures on your honey -''. The machine blew up and Doof was falling off the building. When Perry and Penny safely landed, Penny noticed Doofenshmirtz.

"Oh gosh, he's falling," Penny said.

"I got it," said Perry. He got a pillow out of nowhere and whacked it with his tail 12 yards to where Doof landed safely.

"Remind me never to touch your tail," said Penny. Perry rolled his eyes. Penny took the feather off her hat and said, "This thing is a pretty dangerous weapon." She waggled the feather in front of Perry's face.

"Don't you dare," Perry warned but it was too late. Penny was already tickling him with the feather. Perry found another one and started tickling back. It started an all-out tickle war with the feathers. At one time or another, they ditched the feathers and started using their hands. They stopped to catch their breaths. They looked at each other and blushed. Penny went to pick up her feather.

"We should go back to HQ," said Perry.

"Sure," said Penny. Perry took her hand and guided her to the hover car. Soon, they got back to the lair and Major Monogram was on the screen.

Monogram said, "Hello Agent P's. Hope you had a good time."

Penny stifled a laugh. "He said Agent P's."

"Stop it," said Perry blushing.

"The agent P's."

"We have a dog named Pinky."

"The three agents P."

Perry chuckled along with Penny trying to hold in their laughter as long as possible. Monogram smiled. "I'm glad that joke tickled your funny bone." They cracked and were bending over laughing.

A/N: I hope you liked that story. The next chapter will come up soon. I hope it isn't too short on Fanfiction because its 5 pages on Word. I loved the old comment from Perry.

Dr. Doof: I'm not old.

Keep telling yourself that. Review this please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Here it is!

Penny and Penny started walking home.

"You going my way?" asks Perry.

"You live with Phineas and Ferb too?" asks Penny

"Yes."

"Yes! I mean, cool. That's good.'

When they walked into the backyard, they went into mindless pet mode. Phineas walks in. "Hey Perry, and I see you've met Penny. I thought you felt lonely being cooped up in the house all day, so I got you a friend. In addition, I made you this platypus house."

On the outside, it looks like a small dog house. On the inside, it was a mansion with 5 bedrooms, a pool, a kitchen, a living room, and more. Phineas closed the door and the platypuses stood up.

"I call the big bed," yelled Penny as she dashed off.

"Oh no, you don't," Perry replied. The race was on! They went to every room and searched every nook and cranny. Finally, Perry found the big room. Penny pushed past him. They both landed at the same time. They tried to push each other off with no success.

"You have to get off," said Perry.

Penny answered, "What? What happened to ladies first?"

"What happened to oldest first?"

"By a few months."

"Still applies."

"Whatever. I'm not moving."

"Well, neither am I."

"Then move a few feet." Perry obliged.

"A little bit more." Perry moved again.

"Keep going until you're off the bed."

"Nice try, Penny."

"Good night Perry." The light was turned off.

Penny's POV

Wow. Why am I getting all tingly? I haven't had this feeling before. This makes me feel…scared. Why is this happening to me? Is it mating season already? I have got to control myself. I don't want to look like a fool in front of Perry. He obviously doesn't like me.

Perry and Penny went to sleep. Penny jolted up at six a.m. to her and Perry's wristwatches beeping. Penny groaned and realized Perry had fallen off the bed and was cuddled up in the middle of the floor. _Aw_, thought Penny, _He looks so cute when he's asleep. _"Wake up!" Penny shouted as she threw a pillow at Perry. Perry glared at her.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"We have a mission. Evil doesn't have a bed time," replied Penny.

"I want to reschedule."

Penny chuckled and walked to the bathroom as Perry got up. "Oh, and get out of my room," said Penny. Perry put his hands on his hips as she left. He groaned and moved on to the 2nd largest room which was next door. His room had a bathroom so he got ready there. Afterwards, Perry waited by the front door to wait for Penny. She slid on the railing of the stairs and jumped off sticking the landing.

"Nice landing," commented Perry.

"Thanks. I'll give you an autograph later," she joked. They returned to mindless pet mode to get breakfast. Ferb put the food in two pet bowls. Phineas said, "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today."

"That's our cue," said Perry.

"Can we take the chimney entrance?" asked Penny.

"Why?''

"I wanna see Santa." Perry rolled his eyes and they both disappeared.

"Where's Perry and Penny?" Phineas questioned.

"Do you know what you just did?" asked Ferb.

"I asked where Perry and Penny are."

"Perry and Penny?"

"Yeah."

"You know its platypus mating season right now, right?"

"So I just got Perry a girlfriend?"

"Yep."

"Oh wow."

"Speaking of getting a girlfriend…"

"Don't talk about her."

"I know you wuv Izzy."

"I would wuv for you to stay out of my love life, Ferb."

Perry and Penny were currently going down the elevator listening to the elevator version of, "We Wish You a Perry Christmas" with Santa (to Penny's delight). They got off and sat in their chairs to receive the next mission.

"Hello, Agent P's," stated Monogram. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz has built a Robot-dog-inator and we need you two to stop him before he releases an army. Monogram out." Penny and Perry got into the hover car and flew off.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit shorter but it will do. I'm sorry Ferb is OOC but it's cool. This is mostly about Perry so don't be expecting a crazy invention from the brothers but if you beg for it, I will put it in. Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3: Almost There

A/N: I'm here with a new update on Perry and Penny. I have something to ask all of you. If you want a sequel with little stories in between tell me or I'll just make little stories. Here is the update you have all been waiting for.

They reached the door and unlocked it the usual way when they were trapped hanging upside down with a chain tied to their feet. Doofenshmirtz waltzed in.

"Ah, Perry and Penny the Platypus. I just love saying that. Pereny all the way, baby. I expect wedding pictures or at least an invitation." Perry started to blush like mad which made Penny mad. Perry growled at the doctor.

"Oh, I see you want to go steady. No rush, but I'm still standing by my earlier statement." Perry started blushing a red no man or platypus has gone before which caused Penny to laugh harder. "Back to my scheme."

Back at the Flynn Fletcher house, Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tree wondering how they were going to seize the day. Isabella walked in through the gate and said, "Whatchya doin?"

"We don't know yet," said Phineas.

"Well, I haven't done anything for Pinky in a while and it seems I have been neglecting him. Maybe we could make the largest dog bone ever and give it to him as a gift."

"That a great idea! Ferb, Isabella, I know what we're gonna do today."

"Where's Perry?"

Perry was back at DEI listening to the scientist ramble on about his scheme.

"I have created the Robot-Dog-Inator! I will make robotic replicas of the cutest dogs and they'll be wearing little signs telling everyone to follow me or risk annihilation. Good luck getting out of that trap by the way. You'll need to inject a quarter of a gallon of poison. Good luck finding poison.''

When Dr. D. turned around, Perry used his spur and injected the trap to free him.

"How did you get out?" asked Penny.

"Just close your eyes and brace for impact," answers Perry. He climbed up the chain and used his spur to free her.

Penny repeated, "How did you get out?"

Perry replied, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Tell me."

"None of your business."

"I will figure it out."

"Good luck with that."

"Well then. Be that way."

"You said it not me."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz turned around and spotted them bickering.

"Aw, you are having a fight. No matter how cute that looks, I'm gonna have to cut it short." Suddenly, 12 extremely cute dogs were in front of them. "Get them!" The dogs were charging but the platypuses were prepared." Perry was holding a pointed metal staff while Penny had two screwdrivers. They started battling them off. Perry knocked another dog out. Penny's back was turned as she was battling the two dogs. The dog Perry just battled slowly goes up and walked over to her. It pounced on her. Perry stood with his mouth gaping. He stabbed the last dog and went to save her though he was blocked by a dust cloud. When the fog cleared, Penny was fine and had her hands on her hips and blew out her screwdrivers. "Gosh, those dogs are so annoying," she said. Perry rolled his eyes and shook his head. They knew they had larger problems to deal with. They fought Doof and press the self destruct button but not before pressing the activate dogs button. Penny grabbed Perry's hand and started freefalling off the building until they opened their parachutes. Dr. Doofenshmirtz came out and shook his fist in the air. "Curse you Perry and Penny the Platypus. Can I be a godfather?" The invention blew up and he luckily didn't fall. Penny and Perry landed safely and were in the hover car and flew off to the backyard to find Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella standing confused.

"Did anyone else see a pack of dogs eat the giant dog bone?" asked Isabella.

"Yes, yes we did," said Phineas.

"A word to the wise, just give him a chew toy," said Ferb.

"You said it, bro," said Phineas. Candace dragged her mom out to the backyard.

"See mom. The giant dog bone!"

The mom stood puzzled. "I don't see a giant dog bone, Candace. Now who wants pie?"

The kids raised their hands going inside leaving Candace in the backyard. Penny and Perry chattered at her.

"Oh there you are Perry and Penny. I hope you had a better day than I did."

You can say that, they thought.

A/N: Hey! I hope you liked this installment. If you want to know how Perry got out of the trap…I need 5 more reviews. Muah ha ha! I'm evil! Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4: Fine By Me

"

A/N: I'm sorry for all of you reviewers that only got half of the answer to the puzzle. You know what he did but you don't know why he's embarrassed. Well, on any other day, it would take forever for him to get out of the trap and longer for Penny. Well, since it is breeding season for the platypuses, he has more poison in his spur since it is the most competitive time of year. Perry was embarrassed because he didn't want Penny to realize it was mating season and for things to get awkward. Phew! That took a while. By the way, everyone is the same age and I think Perry and Penny would be like 23 in platypus years. Now onto the story.

Right after Candace walked in, Phineas walked out.

"Hey guys. You can go to your house now. It automatically gives you food now. I know how you love sleeping in our room Perry but mom says that you have to stay outside for a while until she can get all the stuff for Penny. Bye guys." Phineas walked into the door and the agents stood up.

"Awww," said Penny.

"What?" asked Perry.

"You like to sleep on their beds. That is super adorable."

"*groan* Can we just go now?"

"Fine, we'll go. I still think that is super cute." While Perry and Penny were having their moment, Phineas was leaning on the door with Ferb who had his arms crossed.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Phineas.

"I can't believe you. Out of all the things you did this summer, you get your platypus a girlfriend and can't even get one yourself," replied Ferb.

"What about you? Have you asked Gretchen out yet?"

"Not the point. You need to go confess your love to her. Don't let all the fear eat up your soul. Phineas, why?"

"You watch too many soap operas."

"Don't try to keep off the main topic. You need to tell her, dude."

"Well…she may not-."

"She does."

"But what if-."

"She won't."

"Fine. If she doesn't like me, don't cry when a certain someone says I told you so."

Phineas went over to Isabella's across the street. He came back a few minutes later with a large lipstick mark on his cheek.

"I told you so," said Ferb.

"Shut up," replied Phineas.

Now we direct our attention to our beloved monotremes. They are currently sharing a hammock drinking cocktails. They clinked their glasses.

"This day was pretty weird," said Penny.

"I've seen weirder," said Perry.

"It must have been one of the scariest, though."

"It's up there."

"Why is that?"

Oh no. Here it comes. The mushy moment we have been waiting for.

"It's because…I almost lost you today."

"I was fine."

"Fine?"

"The kind of fine where if I made one wrong move I'd be dead meat."

"Exactly."

"It would be okay because I knew you would be there to save me."

"I would protect you any way I can."

"Thank you."

"Penny?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you and I want to spend every waking moment with you. Would you like to go out with me?"

"Fine by me."

Perry covered the screen with his hat and kissed her.

A/N: There you go. They are the official couple. I don't know how to set up a poll so please tell me in a review or PM me if you want a sequel to this story. I'm hoping for a sequel too so tell me. Ciao for now. I will tell you the results for the sequel in the next chapter or if I get 5 more reviews.


	5. Chapter 5: The End

A/N: HEY PEOPLE! Great news! I have decided to make a sequel to Perry and Penny. Wait, there's more. I thought they were too cute to leave it at that so I will make in between stories before the sequel. I have also made a contest. The first person to figure out the title with the given clues in the in between stories get to co-host the sequel. Please participate. Now onto the trailer.

There will be drama.

No, you can't go.

There will be humor.

For a mammal that doesn't do much, you sure are doing a lot.

Secrets will be revealed.

You're a secret agent?

Time will run out.

We only have five minutes left!

Songs will be sung.

Oh yeah!

Coming soon to a fan fiction near you.

A/N: I hope you liked it. The first clue is: Saving. Special shout out to NattyMc, veryloyalfan, Pricat, and Fanfreak01 for your cool reviews.


End file.
